flyfffandomcom-20200222-history
Garden of Rhisis
The Garden of Rhisis is a graveyard filled with memories, and a history long forgotten by some people. History The Past The Garden of Rhisis are the remains of an old Paradise created by the Gods of Lais. It was a beautiful place, a perfect place, with no pain, hatred, feuds, or greed. The people of this place were very happy. Living in complete harmony with one another, laughter and music could be heard all over. Children playing in the street, musicians playing in street corners, and people greeting each other with a friendly smile. It could've gone on like this forever. All things seemingly perfect, the Gods of Lais soon grew tired of watching over the life they had created. They prepared to leave Roika forever with the intent of returning home. The Dwarpets and Humans begged the Creators to stay. "Sadly," the Creators said, "we cannot. But we will leave someone to watch over you." The Creators then created the powerful Rhisis—a being in the likeness of the ones who made her. She was then bestowed with the duty to protect all life on Roika. Rhisis watched the land for thousands of years, but each year she began to grow more and more lonely. The pain of being left behind with no equal, no companion of her own began to occupy her mind... One day, Rhisis drew energies from three aspects of herself and created the Three Clown Gods. *Bubble, who represented Rhisis' joy and purity. *Iblis, who represented nothing more than her apathy and neutrality. *Shade, who represented her fear and rage. Shade, feeding on the very aspect she was created from—Rhisis' anger, set about to destroy Roika and the mortals who lived there. She furiously severed a section of Roika and sent it afloat. She had hoped that the people living on this chunk of continent would soon perish. However, this chunk of land became known as Madrigal, and with their own ingenuity and the help of the Dwarpets, the Humans survived, rebuilt their cities, and began to strive once more. Shade, enraged that she had failed, created a race of creatures known as Masquerpets. She sent them to destroy the people of Madrigal. Hearing the sounds of battle and disapproving of Shade's actions, Bubble knew he had to intervene. He struck out at the Masquerpets with such might that he split Madrigal into 3 main continents and scattered the Masquerpets throughout them. Iblis, uncaring, simply watched and did nothing. Not much is remembered from this time, but Ancient stories speak of eight brave Heroes that stood up to Shade and her Masquerpet army. It is said that they sacrificed their own lives to defend the inhabitants of Madrigal, succeeded, and that the mortals of Madrigal had won. Present Day No one lives in the garden anymore, it stands as a symbol of what was once there. A graveyard filled with memories, and a history long forgotten by some people. Some say, during some nights. Iblis returns to the garden and weeps by herself, regretting everything that she has done, wishing that things would return to the way things were. NPC'S *(Bowl Merchant) Bowler Monsters *Basque *Flbyrigen *Prankster *Scorpicon *Tombstonebearer *Wheelem Category:Locations